


Peaceful Day

by Katherine



Category: Thornyhold - Mary Stewart
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Gilly tickled the soft ears of the collie dog, one of the descendants of Rags.





	Peaceful Day

Gilly tickled the soft ears of the collie dog, one of the descendants of Rags. His tail thumped the grass when the latest adolescent cat, all lanky legs and waving tail, eased itself past the dog familiarly. Busy about its own feline doings, the cat did not stay to be stroked.

But the dog, who Gilly had named Rover in memory of her childhood companion, stretched himself out on her shoes. He was good company in Thornyhold's garden.

Above them, the flight of pigeons wheeled. This was a peaceful day, without need for any of the flock to carry messages.


End file.
